


smitten

by novakid



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 5 never happens., I've never made a smut fic so everything is vague... ooops., M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/pseuds/novakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes to make sure his partner is loyal. And his. He likes to make sure they know it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smitten

No one had expected it.

Not Fiona, or Sasha, or even Vaughn could have seen it coming. They had a plan. They just never factored Handsome Jack into the equation. But when his voice boomed from the intercom, it became all too clear.

It was all too amusing, the whole situation, as they all stood in disbelief when they found out their good friend Rhys had not only housed the biggest Bad in this brain, but that he was ditching the whole plan to become the new CEO of Hyperion.

Well, co-CEO.

Rhys was the definition of corporate scum. He was manipulative; using the people that came his way for gain above all else. And sure, he had friends like Vaughn. And for awhile, Jack was almost concerned, thinking that Rhys was getting all too close to the Pandoran con-artists. It was a satisfying to see him drop them without a second thought. In the end, not even Rhys' friendship with Vaughn was enough to make him hesitate.

They took care of the sisters, of Vallory and her men, and took care of Jack. Put his A.I. into that cybernetic skeleton, and put that in his old body. He was as good as new.

And man, it felt great.

If there were two things he missed, it was eating and having sex.

Sex was so fun. He forgot how fun it was. And how _helpful_ it was.

"Oh, _Jack_."

Rhys was on his stomach, hair a mess and clothes tousled. His one arm was gripping into the sheets- the other one, his new and fancy upgraded one, was detached. Jack loved taking it off, especially while they did this. Seeing Rhys more vulnerable than he already was, was always a treat.

"Tell me what you want."

Jack was over him like a hungry wolf. One hand down in his pants, kneading him through his underwear. His other hand was in his hair, loosely gripping it. Rhys, seemingly at a loss for intelligible words, could only grind his hips down against Jack's hand as a response.

“Use your words, sweetheart."

A desperate whimper. It was music to Jack's ears. He let go of his hair, and Rhys turned his head to look over his shoulder. With a soft, wavering voice he said, "Please. Jack. I-I need more. Anything.”

“What was that, kitten? Didn’t quite catch that.” He said.

Rhys’ face burned red. “ _Handsome_ Jack. Please.”

Jack practically growled and leaned in closer, pressing lips to Rhys’ neck. All over, grazing his skin until he bit into the soft flesh. His fingers pressed against his partner’s soft lips, and without a word, Rhys took them in his mouth and sucked. And what a dutiful job he did, too. Bobbing his head, sucking up to the knuckle. The kid made a show of it. Jack was proud.

He leaned away soon, though. Pulled out his fingers. The hand that was down Rhys’ pants was taking them off. The underwear was cute. Matched the socks. That was yanked off too. Jack rolled Rhys to lay on his back. Slapped one of his thighs, and they were spread immediately. Such a good boy.

He pressed his damp fingers against Rhys cunt. He growled lowly, “You’re so wet, darling. Drenched. Just for me?”

Rhys gave out a long, soft sigh. “Yes. Yes yes yes, just for you.”

"Who do you belong to, Rhysie?"

"Y-You."

"What are you?"

"I'm yours."

Jack gave out a satisfied growl and pushed his fingers past the wet lips, deep into his cunt. Rhys gave out a strangled moan and  arched his back. With his free hand, Jack began to tear his partner's shirt off. Buttons popping off. He could always buy his Rhys a new one. "Off. All of it."

Rhys did his best to take off the shirt completely and his bra with one arm, while Jack's fingers were thrusting diligently into him. When they were finally off, Jack pressed rough kisses over his chest. Bit the soft skin. Marked him up. With each mark he left, Jack muttered "mine". Mine mine mine mine. Rhys was whimpering the whole way, gasping for small breaths. He clenched around the fingers, which only encourage Jack to thrust harder.

"J-, I mean. Handsome Jack? Please." Rhys reached up to run his fingers into Jack's hair. Coarse in comparison to Rhys' own finely managed hair. Jack narrowed his eyes. Not a fan of his head being touched, usually. But he forgot about it when the other said, "G-God, Please, fuck me? Please. Please, please, I need it."

How could Jack refuse? Especially with the throbbing of his cock still in his pants. Without a word, he pulled his fingers out of Rhys and undid his pants, pushing them down just a bit, and finally fishing his dick out. Rhys bit his lip and stared.

"You oglin' kiddo?" The smirk on his face was devastating. Rhys couldn't even look at him. He threw his arm over his eyes and turned his head, fading into a darker shade of red than he was before. He was practically glowing. "No no no. C'mon, kitten. Eyes on me."

And so, shyly but surely, Rhys looked back up to Jack. He grinned smugly before pushing the head in. Sank down too easily. Of course, when Rhys was so inviting.

He held his jaw tightly, making sure that they kept eye contact. He kept pushing in further, until finally he was fully sheathed.

Rhys’ beautiful eyelashes were fluttering closed. Jack couldn’t be mad for too long, not when his pet looked so damn pretty. He pressed his thumb between his lips and allowed him to suckle some more.

Slow thrusts at first. Easy, rhythmic, paced. They were long, which was fine. Jack planned to draw out as much as he possibly could out of the kid. He needed to let Rhys adjust to the feeling.

Faster. Rougher. A beautiful ‘O’ shaped was formed with his mouth. Rhys’ pretty mouth let out the lewdest sounds. With each thrust, his body jolted. Legs shivered. Breasts bounced.

It all only encouraged Jack to fuck him harder.

And so he did. Fucked him senseless, breathless. Rhys couldn’t speak anything but mindless babble, pleads, begging.

He clenched around Jack’s cock as he grew close. Tighter and tighter. Definitely soaking wet. Rhys clawed at the man’s back, desperate for proximity. Closeness. Oneness? No, not happening. Kudos for trying, though.

Jack kept on, even as Rhys was screaming from his intense orgasm. The tightness from it only made it all better. A few more thrusts, and Jack was riding out his own orgasm. Slamming it into Rhys. He might as well have been seeing stars.

Sex was definitely great.

The feeling of it after was amazing. It was bliss. He collapsed on his co-CEO and shifted to feel his dick still in Rhys’ sore pussy.

Not one for pillow talk, but he asked how Rhys was in the meantime.

“I’m… I’m okay.” He said, clinging to Jack. _Clinging._ Rhys was definitely clingy. High maintenance. A pain in the ass.

But he was loyal. Willing to do everything for him.

“Jack?”

He looked down at Rhys and rose an eyebrow. Too tired to think.

“I love you.”

Oh. Huh.

“So, so much.”

Jack grinned. Once again. Ran his hand through Rhys’ hair.

“I know. Remind me, cupcake. Whose are you?”

“I’m yours.”

“How much do you love me?”

“So much.” His smile glowed. It was cute, if nothing else. “I adore you. You inspire me. I’m… haha. I’m smitten.”

Jack chuckled in response. “I know. I love you too.”

It didn’t matter that Jack didn’t mean it. What mattered was the glint of absolute devotion in Rhys’ eyes. He fell asleep happily against Jack. Jack fell asleep satisfied knowing that not only did he get a competent “partner”, but also an eager toy.

It all worked out. For the both of them. 


End file.
